1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method for a vehicular moving terminal, a vehicular moving relay, and a macro base station in a communication system that includes the vehicular moving relay.
2. Description of Related Art
Users desire to select a communication network depending on mobility and a guaranteed quality of service in heterogeneous wireless network environments. Studies have recently been conducted on ways to improve performance using a mobile relay, for example, a vehicular moving relay, positioned near a user terminal.
In an example in which a relay function is available, if a user range is set too narrow in a moving cell of the moving relay, for example, if a user's terminal is positioned only in a vehicle, the moving relay may not provide services to adjacent terminals, and thus opportunity costs may be wasted.
Conversely, if the user range is set too wide in the moving cell of the moving relay, signaling overhead as well as, interference due to continuous handovers of various terminals positioned on roads or pavements may increase.
For example, if the moving relay is a repeater that is operating in layer 3 (L3) mode, a handover may be frequently requested so that the relay may support a neighboring vehicular moving terminal. If the neighboring vehicular moving terminal is served only by a macro base station, the performance of the moving terminal may drastically deteriorate on boundary areas of a cell. As another example, if the moving relay is a repeater operating in layer 1 (L1) mode, interference with other terminals supported by a neighboring macro base station may occur.